Sexy Dinosaur
by aristocraticartist
Summary: It's movie night and you and Cisco are gonna get it on.


_Author's note; HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS, SMUT INCOMING! Now i will never be able to watch Jurassic Park without thinking of this. I am a filthy sinner and Carlos Valdes is my entire sexual orientation._

 _Enjoy!_

You loved having movie night with Cisco. He was your best friend, after all, and you always had a wonderful time. Popcorn, pizza, ice cream, and twizzlers were always set out buffet-style, and the two of you sat in your pajamas on his couch and watched whatever both of you felt like.

Tonight was no different. You showed up at Cisco's apartment with an overnight bag, and he greeted you with a hug before you darted off to the bathroom to change into sleepwear.

Once you had changed, you flounced back out in your matching pajamas, hair in a messy bun so it wouldn't get in the food. Cisco was in the kitchen. He smiled when he saw you.

"There's my favorite girl. What do you want to drink?" He opened the fridge, trying to ignore your cute, lacy, and especially short shorts.

"Just a big glass of water for me tonight. I've already had two sodas today." Cisco swiftly poured you a glass from a pitcher, handing it over as you grabbed the pizza box from the counter to bring it to the couch.

The movies on the docket tonight were Alien, The Princess Bride, and Jurassic Park. Cisco always insisted on variety, unless it was time for a Star Wars or Lord of the Rings marathon.

"Which one first?" He asked, kneeling by the blu-ray player as you got settled on the couch.

"Alien, of course. Don't want to watch that one too late." You spoke through a mouthful of pizza, and it made Cisco smile. He put in the sci-fi horror movie and made his way back to the couch with you.

"Good pizza?" He asked, getting under the blanket. You nodded, smiling with chipmunk-full cheeks.

He nabbed a slice of pizza and bit into it, chewing with purpose. Both of you loved Alien, even though it scared the living bejeesus out of you.

Cisco took opportunity of your distractedness to take in your outfit. Thin, almost sheer knit material clung to your skin, accentuating every feature. The pale blue fabric was edged with white lace, and a tiny satin bow sat between your breasts as if you were a present he desperately wanted to unwrap.

Instead, he fidgeted, discreetly tucking his erection into his waistband underneath the blanket as he reached for a twizzler.

You jumped when someone on the screen got murdered, and curled up into a ball, leaning into Cisco's side.

"I'm scared. Hold me." You bluntly spoke, eyes still glued to the tv.

The rest of the movie passed by with you and Cisco clinging to each other, squeezing eyes shut whenever the scary scenes came up. You thought he was a little more tense than usual.

When the credits finally rolled, you jumped up before he could, a smirk on your face.

"What's next, Jurassic Park?" You purred, trailing one hand over Cisco's shoulder softly. He gulped audibly.

"Uh. Yeah, sure." You spun around and pranced around the coffee table, hearing Cisco's jaw drop open with a wet sound when he saw the final detail of your sexy pajamas.

You bent over as you loaded in the new disc, giving him full view of the words 'KISS ME' in bold, glittery print across your butt.

When you turned around, he was gaping like a fish, but quickly shut his mouth. You sauntered back to the couch, sitting down with a smug smile.

Things were quiet as the movie started up, then Cisco cleared his throat. You scooted closer, taking his hand in yours and lacing your fingers between his.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that my best friend is trying to seduce me." His voice was low and husky, and it made a familiar heat curl in your belly.

"Maybe she is." You whispered back, feeling your face grow hot.

"Well, if she is, she better get ready, because if she's serious about this she's in for the ride of her life." Cisco put a hand in your hair and pulled your face towards his. The kiss was stifling; hot and messy and everything you had ever dreamed of.

Slowly, Cisco pushed you back into the couch, slotting a leg between yours and gently pressing his thigh against your center. That brought a groan up from your throat, and he smiled into the kiss. But before things could go any further, he sat back up onto his heels and crossed his arms.

"Okay. What brought this sudden surge of sexual confidence on?" You grumbled at the lack of contact.

"Iris cornered me and told me I had to get laid." That made Cisco do a double take.

"What?"

"Apparently we eye-fuck each other every time we're in the same room and nobody bothered to say anything." The blush that formed on your best friend's face made you smile.

"So iris told me I either should do something about my attraction to you or hook up with someone, and I'd much rather have you rail me than some rando off of tinder. Now can we get back to doing the sexy stuff please?" You whined, rolling your hips into Cisco's thigh and making his breath catch in his chest. He was back on you in a second, capturing your lips in another heated kiss before starting to make his way off your face and down your neck. The hand that wasn't being used to support him found your breast and kneaded gently. You let out a soft moan into his mouth, rolling your hips again and feeling his hardness against your hip

Cisco sucked a mark into the hollow of your collarbone, kissing and licking at the new tender spot for a few seconds before continuing downward. He found his way to between your breasts and nosed the fabric aside so he could kiss his way to a nipple. You let out more encouraging moans, loving how his fingers rolled one soft bud through the fabric and how he had taken the other in his teeth and was sucking gently. You let out a high-pitched whine as he switched his mouth to your other breast, his free hand coming down to cup your center.

You panted heavily when he pulled away, licking his lips.

Cisco gripped the hem of his shirt, and just as he started to pull it off, the Jurassic park theme started to play from the television. His face split into a grin as he slid out of his pants, the orchestral music still playing hilariously in the back. Once it was off, the two of you stared at each other, trying to hold in the laughter threatening to bubble up.

You failed horribly, Cisco collapsing onto you as you shrieked in laughter.

"Oh my god. That was the best thing that has ever happened to me." You wiped a tear from your face, still giggling a little bit. Cisco just buried his face in your neck as he tried to stop laughing. His entire body shook with laughter, and you took the opportunity to explore the glorious new expanse of skin in front of you. Once the giggles had died down, he captured your lips in a kiss, soft and sweet and gentle for just a few seconds.

Then his hands moved to the waistband of your shorts, which he yanked off of you with surprising force. It made you yelp in surprise. Cisco groaned upon seeing the lace panties you were wearing, your wetness having already soaked through them.

"Look at this. All for me." He muttered, his fingertips pressing into the soft flesh as he rubbed slow circles around your clit.

It made you whine until he slid his fingers under the lace, pinching and rolling the bundle of nerves and making you suck in a breath.

"You look so pretty, you know that? You're such a mess right now, all for me, and I love it." Cisco murmured, biting his lip as he watched you squirm underneath him. He captured your lips in another kiss before working down past your neck, your breasts, pushing you the fabric against your stomach before dragging down your panties with his teeth.

You let out a breathy whine, closing your eyes as you felt his nose brush your clit. He chuckled softly, returning to kiss and bite at the soft flesh of your hips as he slid your panties off the rest of the way.

His fingers came back to you quickly, massaging and touching and exploring the most sensitive parts of you.

Cisco kissed his way from your hip to your center, and you sucked in a shaky breath of anticipation. He hovered over you, and you could feel his breath. Chocolate brown eyes looked up at you through his eyelashes.

"Are you sure about this?" He murmured, shifting to get comfortable. You looked at him sternly, giving an almost comical frown.

"Cisco. I'm half naked on the couch of the most attractive man I know, and he is currently shirtless and between my legs. Don't you dare stop again. " Your favorite dorky grin spread across his face.

"Aw, babe. You're sweet." He murmured before grabbing your hips and pulling them to him.

Cisco buried his face in you, latching onto your clit and sucking hard. Moan after moan bubbled up from your chest, and you reached down to fix your hands in his hair. A soft tug elicited a soft groan from him, sending delightful vibrations through the flesh and making you gasp in delight.

To get back at you, Cisco drew back and licked his lips. You whined, and to quiet you, he put two fingers at you lips.

"Suck, babe." You accepted them, licking and sucking as new heat pooled in your stomach. He withdrew his fingers from your mouth, a glossy strand of saliva connecting his fingertips to your lips.

Cisco watched you intently as your eyes followed his slick fingers. They slid between your folds, spreading your wetness around before slowly sliding in. A breathy gasp escaped your lips at the sudden intrusion, and he curled his fingers at just the right place to make you fall apart.

You pressed your head back into the couch and panted, your eyes fluttering closed. Cisco used his free hand to push your shirt up and over your head, finally freeing you of all clothing. You returned your hands to his hair as he returned his mouth to your clit, flicking it with his tongue as he pumped and curled his fingers. More gentle pulling of hair brought wonderfully sexy noises up from Cisco's throat. You opened your eyes to watch, only to find out that Cisco's boxers were nowhere to be seen. He must have wiggled out of them while he was pleasing you, and he was pumping himself enthusiastically. You felt a spike of arousal, and pulled Cisco's hair a little harder in order to make him draw back.

"Cisco, as amazing as you are with your hands, and as fantastic as your tongue is making me feel," You got up onto your knees and rested one hand on his shoulder. The other slid down his chest, just your fingertips making contact with his skin. You nudged his hand out of the way and took a hold of his member, causing a breathy gasp. You stroked him, tantalizingly slow, as his hands made themselves comfortable on your hips to drag you closer.

"This is what I want." You whispered into his lips, and he let out a delightful whine. Cisco pulled you into another deep, passionate kiss before licking his lips and letting go of you to climb off of the couch.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, slipping off the couch, much to your displeasure. You grumbled and flopped back as he ran off, bringing your attention back to the movie for a few seconds before hearing him clear his throat from behind the couch. Cisco came around the couch, twirling a foil packet between his fingers.

"Should have stashed some of these in here. Yaknow. In case of sexy women in lacy pajamas trying to get in my pants." You giggled, but it was cut short as he pushed you back onto the couch, lifting up your hips and shoving a pillow underneath them.

As you fidgeted and got comfortable, touching your own breasts to keep the fire burning, he tore the condom packet open with his teeth and rolled it onto himself.

Cisco positioned himself between your legs, rubbing the head of his cock between your folds.

"Thank God for pre-lubricated condoms. Not that we even need the extra with how wet you are." He muttered, biting his lip and making you chuckle softly. "You ready?"

You responded with an enthusiastic nod, wrapping one of your legs around his hip. The other, he lifted up to hook over his shoulder as he pushed inside of you.

Both of you let out a groan of pleasure. He was thick and warm, and you felt like you couldn't catch your breath. A string of curses fell from Cisco's lips as he slid inside of you, trying desperately to be gentle and not to just pin you to the couch and rail you right that second. He let out a nervous laugh, panting heavily. You raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought I would get this far. I've actually dreamed of fucking you." He pulled out, as slowly as he could stand, before slamming back in, drawing a yelp of pleasure from your throat.

"Every single time we're here, when you fall asleep on my couch, I would go back to my bedroom and picture what it would be like to have you under me like this." He brushed your hair out of your face, admiring your flushed cheeks and swollen lips as he repeated the same slow thrusts. You let the pleasure wash over you as every inch of your body went lax and pliable. Cisco started to speed up, his hands holding your hips so firmly you were sure you would have bruises of his fingertips in the morning.

You let your hands explore his chest, feeling the muscles work under your fingers as he plowed into you. He kept picking up the pace, harder and faster, making a rhythm that was echoed by the pretty squeaks each stroke worked out of you.

Cisco's lips came to your neck, picking a new place to bite a mark into as he lifted your hips up closer to him.

Your vision went fuzzy, and you let out a scream of pleasure as he hit just the right spot. He kept his frantic pace and that glorious angle, starting to feel himself come close to the edge. You were nearly there too, he could tell, and he thumbed your clit in hard circles.

You reached your peak with a whimper, your body tightening and twitching with the most intense orgasm you had in a long time. Cisco collapsed onto his elbows, the feeling of you fluttering around him bringing him over as well. A few more slow, hard thrusts, and he was finished, an unfamiliar warmth inside you as he filled the condom.

You panted together for a few seconds before he kissed you. It was soft and gentle, nothing like the rough and passionate kisses of before. You returned it with a smile as he pulled out and pulled back to clean up.

"That, that right there, that was amazing." Cisco seemed lighter than air as he got up. He wiped himself clean with a tissue before finding his boxers and sliding them back on. You sprawled out on the couch, still completely naked, and sighed in contentment.

"Iris was right. I feel way better now." You stretched your arms above your head and Cisco smirked, coming over and kneeling next to the couch to kiss you.

"Maybe we need to do this more often then." You nodded in agreement and yawned. Cisco got back up to gather your clothes, which you had absolutely no intention of putting back on, and put in the last movie of the night.

"Okay, I am so telling everyone about you stripping to the Jurassic Park theme." You mused, grabbing a twizzler off of the table and watching his face erupt into a blush.

"I'm sure Felicity will think it is hilarious."

Cisco groaned and pushed you to sit up so he could climb under you for cuddling.

"Babe I just want everyone to know that you're a sexy dinosaur." He swept you into his arms, squeezing you to his chest. Burying his face in the top of your head, he let himself relax. You threaded the fingers of your hand between one of his.

"I'm your sexy dinosaur now." Cisco murmured, giving you a soft kiss to the top of your head.

"We did this backwards, you know. You're supposed to take me to dinner before you have sex with me." You listened to Cisco's heartbeat, and felt his chest rumble as he gave a soft chuckle.

"Well then we'll have to make up for that later." You hummed in agreement, your eyelids starting to feel heavy.

Cisco pet your hair absentmindedly, turning his attention to the movie as you fell asleep on top of him.

He had no idea what this made the two of you. Friends with benefits maybe; maybe more than that.

But as far as Cisco was concerned, he was happy, as long as it was you that ended up in his arms.


End file.
